Air vents are widely used to exhaust air from an interior space of a structure (such as a home) to the ambient environment. FIG. 1 shows a conventional air vent 2 mounted directly to siding 18 (such as wood shingles) of an exterior wall 16 of the structure (not shown) by fastening means such as nails (not shown). Air vent 2 has an opening (not shown) and a rear duct (not shown) that engages with a supply duct (not shown) located in the interior space of the structure. Air vent 2 has a body 4 and damper 6 that may be spring loaded or otherwise configured such that it will open when a high amount of air flow is present and close upon the presence of a low amount of air flow. Air vent 2 also has a cover 108 substantially enclosing damper 6. Air vent 2 has at least one significant drawback. Air vent 2 is mounted directly to the siding of the exterior wall. As such, body 4, damper 6, and cover 108 of air vent 2 protrude outward from siding 18 thereby significantly diminishing the aesthetic appearance of siding 18 and the value of the structure.